


Welcome Back

by ClaireChevalier



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Fict, Drabble, Gen, Happy Birthday Oikawa Tooru, Hurt/Comfort, Percakapan non baku, very short
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireChevalier/pseuds/ClaireChevalier
Summary: "Aku dinas malam, Oikawa sialan!"Ini dia. Inilah suasana tempat Oikawa berasal yang sempat ditinggalkanya selama beberapa tahun. Tapi sekarang ia telah kembali ... kembali ke 'rumahnya'.Ah, betapa rindunya ia dengan suasana pagi seperti ini.





	Welcome Back

**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

_I don't take any profit from this fict!_

.

**Happy Birthday, Oikawa Tooru!**

.

.

* * *

 

Oikawa tahu, saat ia mendengar vonis dari dokter bahwa tak ada lagi kesempatan untuknya berkarir di dunia voli profesional, hanya ada satu tempat tujuannya untuk _pulang_.

.  
.

"IWA-CHAN!"

Suara Oikawa membelah pagi di kediaman Oikawa dan Iwaizumi yang bersebelahan. "UDAH PAGI LOH~ MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU TIDUR OI~"

Mantan kapten Seijoh dan timnas voli putra itu belum menyerah untuk membangunkan si pemilik kamar seberang.

_... Tujuh belas. Delapan belas. Sembilan belas. Dua puluh...._

_**Srek!** _

"Kau. Ingin. Mati. Muda. Huh. Shitty-Kawa?" Jendela kamar Iwaizumi di seberang beranda kamar Oikawa terbuka kasar. Kepala hitam si penghuni tampak menyembul dari balik gorden putihnya.

_'Yes, berhasil!'_

Oikawa meletakkan dagu pada kedua tangan yang bertumpu di teralis besi beranda kamarnya dengan santai. Sepasang manik coklatnya menangkap raut lelah di wajah Iwaizumi. Dengan wajah jahil, ia berkata, "Masa Pak Polisi bangunnya kesiangan? Kalah dong sama mantan atlet yang pensiun muda ini." 

Ada nada getir pada ucapannya itu.

Mata tajam Iwaizumi memandangnya penuh kesal. "Aku dinas malam, Oikawa sialan!"

Ini dia. Inilah tempat Oikawa berasal yang sempat ditinggalkannya selama beberapa tahun. Tapi sekarang ia telah kembali ... kembali ke _rumahnya_.

Ah, betapa rindunya ia dengan suasana pagi seperti ini.

"Temani aku lari pagi?" Senyum kecil terukir di bibir Oikawa.

"Kau bukan anak kecil lagi. Lari saja sana sendiri, aku mau tidur."

"Aku benci lari sendirian."

Tak ada sahutan selama beberapa detik, tapi kemudian pandangan Iwaizumi pada Oikawa perlahan melembut.

"Lututmu?"

Padahal hanya ada satu kata pada pertanyaan itu, tapi rasanya berat sekali untuk membahasnya. Oikawa mendengus, "Kalau hanya lari pagi, tidak akan masalah." Ia membalik tubuhnya, tak ingin melihat lebih lama pandangan yang _dibencinya_ dari Iwaizumi. "Kutunggu di bawah dalam lima menit. Bersiap-siaplah, Pak Inspektur."

Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Iwaizumi, bayangan Oikawa menghilang begitu saja di balik pintu kaca yang ditutup.

  **-FIN-**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, OIKAWA TOORU!


End file.
